onlineroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Welcome to Online Roleplay Roleplaying During roleplaying there are a couple of elements that you need to keep an eye on. For example, if the roleplay heads to becoming uncensored, please use a timeskip instead so everything stays censored. Keep the Roleplaying to PG-13 and avoid using swearwords. If someone uses too many swearwords or doesn't keep the Roleplay to PG-13, contact an admin immediately and they'll take care of it. Editing If you want to edit a page, make sure to use the Classic Editor since it's easier to use than the Visual Editor. The Classic Editor is not hard to use and you have 2 options on how to use it. You can use Source, which is really helpful for templates but more advanced, or Visual which is easy to use, but unable to edit templates with. You can access Classic Editor by clicking on the arrow pointing downwards beside Edit. If it's not there, then you can just click Edit and you've already opened Classic Editor, since some pages can not be edited with Visual Editor. Rules *Keep it PG-13. *Respect others and their possessions. *DO NOT edit a character page without the premission of the owner of that page! *Verbal abuse will not be tolerated and there will be consequences to this. *No crossovers of RP's. For example: Don't make your character a witch from Hogwarts while they live in Camp Half-Blood and one of their parents is an Avenger. *If you need any help, contact an Admin, since some people might trick you and ruin your page. *DO NEVER give out personal information! *Don't use OP powers/abilities or weapons, that just takes the fun out of the Roleplaying. *Don't make a perfect character. Every character has flaws and makes mistakes. Characters To be able to Roleplay, you need to create a Wikia account. From there, you can choose a fandom and create a character based on that fandom. You can only create one character with basic information and then ask an Admin to approve of it. Once it's approved, you can create a page for your character with more advanced information. There will be various templates available for your character page. You can ask an Admin for help if you don't know how to edit a template or if you ever get stuck during editing. After you've edited, you can start Roleplaying with a friend or various friends. If you want to create your basic character, add Approval/(Character name) as the title. Make sure to add the following elements: Name, current age, family (include godly parent for Percy Jackson), fandom, personality, history and weapons. The admins will comment which elements have to be fixed/changed or deleted. Once your character has passed the approval, you can create the character page with the base template which you can get from one of the admins. To see which fandoms you can use, visit the Fandoms page. Once you can create a character page, type the name of the character in the box.